Cruel Fate
by socialitegirl
Summary: Kathryn had not intended frot this to happen that was for sure. But something big has happened and she must deal with the consequences. I don't own any characters .
1. Calling out

Kathryn woke up feeling dizzy and nauseous; she couldn't even get out of bed without stumbling, so she just lay still trying to stop the room from spinning all round her.

Suddenly her bedroom door swung open and Sebastian waltzed into the room "Hello sis, still in bed! I just came in to update you on the whole bet!" he pronounced while he eyed her. She was wearing a small lacey nightdress and silk sheets that showed all her curves covered her, he licked his lips this was one bet he wanted to win. When all she did to his small speech was whimper and pull her covers over her head he stalked forward and perched on the edge of her bed, pulling the covers back down "I guess you have a new toy, he must be good, never seen you so worn out sis" he chuckled. Kathryn turned to face him, sitting up in bed her annoyance pushing past the dizziness for a moment, Sebastian placed his hand on her arm and trailed his fingers up towards her neck and then down to her breasts, just as he reached them she bolted, shoving him away and running to the bathroom.

Sebastian sat shocked, never had quiet that reaction from a girl before he walked towards the bathroom where he could hear Kathryn puking her guts out and he grimaced, maybe my prize won't be so good. He turned to his room; if he wanted to win his bet he'd better get on the phone to Annette and arrange the day accordingly.

Before leaving the hall he shouted to Kathryn through the door "Hope your better when i am ready for you Kathryn, have a good day puking"

-----------

Kathryn had been emptying her stomach for what felt like four hours straight and she had tears streaming down her reddened face and she was now exhausted. She looked at her watch it was now 12pm, shit she though she was supposed to meet Spike in less then two hours, feeling dizzy again she lay down and drifted off into a deep sleep.

At 1.30pm Sebastian returned home and after looking around for Kathryn he finally found her asleep on the bathroom floor of all places he grinned and kicked her lightly till she awoke. "Hey sis, nap times over and what's with sleeping by the toilette huh?"

Kathryn just glared daggers at him and looked to her watch "Fucking hell Sebastian would you get out of the bathroom I'm meeting Spike in less then an hour!" she shrieked not amused by his lame jokes. Sebastian moved backwards and frowned, who was Spike?

"Relax Kathryn, and must I remind you if it weren't for me you would still be sleeping and would miss this Spike completely, so spill," at Kathryn's confused look he added "who's this Spike you mentioned?"

Getting up and smoothing her lace night dress down which had ridden up to her waist during her puking session and slumber. "No one you need to know about dear Sebastian, now if you would please get out of my bathroom I must be getting ready" she smiled sweetly.

"Fine then, but as a word of advice from a guy, does Spike really want to see you after your puke fest this morning, you aren't looking as beautiful as normal and you look as if your going to puke some more" Sebastian smirked and then frowned when Kathryn suddenly pushed him out the way and began to throw up again. He stood there and watched, and then noticed his usually composed step-sister was quiet distraught. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed, as his other hand held her hair up, she leaned against him as she heaved and he tried to hold back his repulsion for her sake.

After Kathryn had finished and Sebastian had left, she took a quick shower and called Spike to tell him she was to sick to come. But after three more days of sickness and canceling on Spike she realized something was really wrong. Suddenly a horrible memory hit her, she had missed her period last month and this month it should have started a day ago, but shed just assumed she was late, but add in morning sickness. Her hand flew to her mouth as she let out a shrill scream before promptly fainting. Leading Sebastian and Mei Ling who had over heard her scream to rush into her room.


	2. Discoveries

Sebastian swooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom where he placed her on her bed. He shook her awake and signaled for Mei ling to leave them.

Kathryn slowly opened her big green eyes and found she looking into Sebastian's deep blue orbs. She turned over on her side so she was no longer facing him. "What's wrong Kathryn, tell your dear brother" Kathryn remained silent and still, she had already fallen asleep after her tiring ordeal that morning, seeing her sleeping form, eyes tightly closed, the sight and sound of her even breathing as her chest moved slowly up and down Sebastian let himself out of her chamber.

It wasn't until dawn the next morning that Kathryn awoke, the sun shone into her room, the bright light forcing her to come to her senses. She stretched her arms up and swung her legs out of bed before clumsily heading towards the bathroom. Once there she filled her hands with cool water, which she proceeded to pour over her face. The smell of food from the kitchen hit her through the open bathroom door, her stomach twisted and she began to heave, she just managed to close and lock the door to the bathroom before emptying her stomach into the toilette. As soon as she'd finished she jumped in the shower, she washed her hair and lathered her body as she planned out what she had to do.

Firstly she beautified herself, blow-drying her hair and applying her makeup too perfection before pulling a silk coco colored slip dress over her head.

She grabbed her cell phone, arranging and rang Spike, she arranged to meet him in two hours at his apartment.

But first she had to get herself over to a not so near by chemist so she wouldn't be recognized when buying a pregnancy test.

Kathryn pushed her sunglasses onto her nose and adjusted her hair to cover as much of her face as she could manage before walking through the doors of the chemist, she looked around the shampoo shelves for awhile before heading over to the area where the tests were kept, she wondered around for some time before snatching one up and practically running to the till, she purchased the test and then asked where the customer toilettes were. Once inside she looked at herself in the mirror before closing herself into a cubicle and beginning the test that could lead to a huge change in her life.

5 minutes later a shout sounded from the bathroom "Fucking hell, me, Mary sunshine pregnant, fuck" She put the stick in her bag as evidence and composed herself before marching out of the shop.

Kathryn took called over a cab and went straight from the chemist to Spike's apartment. Spike was her current boyfriend and his real name was Spencer he was originally from Brazil but he'd come to New York for college. Spencer had seen her outside from his window, so he was already standing in the doorway of his apartment looking at her in hunger. Spike at least appreciated her sexual appetite. As soon as she was within reaching difference Spike had her pinned against the doorframe as he ravished her mouth and savagely rubbed her boobs with his hands and gyrated his pelvis against hers. Kathryn moaned almost giving in to her desires which were heightened by the hormones surging through her. She pushed him away, roughly pulling her mouth from his and moved inside the apartment, he followed shutting the door behind them, figuring she wanted to get inside so they could really get down to business. Spike grinned at Kathryn, who returned his grin with a disapproving frown, Spike looked confused and sat down on a nearby chair. Kathryn followed his actions, seating herself. Then she looked Spike in the eye and came straight to the point, " I'm pregnant with your child, I got the test still if you need any proof!" Spike's mouth formed a large O and he squeuked a little in surprise then he turned to her suddenly becoming more serious, " I can't think about this right now Kathryn, listen I'll call you, take it easy girl!" With that he got up, took both her hands, pulled her up and led her to the door, which she opened for herself as she left. Once outside she slid down the corridor wall letting her head rest in her hands.


	3. Holding me up

Catherine was shaken from her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone, she looked at the caller id, and it was Sebastian. In her emotional state she decided she would get him to come get her. "Hey Sebastian, what is it" she sniffled a bit down the phone.

Sebastian hearing the strange sound of Catherine in tears was immediately worried "Hey Catherine I just called to ask you something… but are you crying?" Catherine's end of the phone was silent, "what's wrong Catherine tell me?" Catherine let out a breath "Sebastian can you come and get me, and don't bring your car, let the driver bring you, tell him to take you to Spike's place!" Then Catherine proceeded to cry down the phone, Sebastian listened for a while before hanging up and calling the driver in the intercom.

When Sebastian arrived Catherine was still on the floor, she looked so weak and small, he lent down and lifted her from her under arms drawing her up to full height. He looked in her eyes for a moment before moving her towards the car. She clung to him slightly, and once seated lent her head on his shoulder, sniveling till sleep took her for the remainder of their journey home. Sebastian shook his stepsister shoulders till she awoke and they went up into their place. Once there Sebastian finally asked what he'd wanted to know since he first got the phone call, "Catherine, I want you to tell me what the hell is going on and I don't want any bullshit?" Catherine looked up at him through the lashes of her blue/green eyes, which once again began to well up with water. She wiped them dry and took a moment to compose herself before confessing her news to Sebastian. "Sebastian, the honest truth dear brother is that I have found myself in a predicament" she paused briefly, "you see the fact of the matter is, I am pregnant!" Sebastian's mouth dropped open and he stared at Catherine like a gaping fish, she shoved his mouth close and told him to, "quit gawking at me Sebastian, come on I know your waiting to rub my nose in it."

Sebastian shook his head and lay back in the silk covered photon, he looked up at Catherine and crooked the index finger on his right hand signaling for her to come towards him, once she was there he lay his hand on her extremely flat stomach and spoke gently to her, "you'll get through this Catherine, you just have to decide what you want to do and not trying to find like a pussy whipped moron but I'll stand by you all the way and if you want I'll even have Spike sorted out!" Catherine grinned maliciously she known what his reaction would be from the start, Sebastian had been wrapped around her little finger since their very first meeting.


	4. Wrapped round her little finger

She lay down n top of him, but instead of playing her usual flirtatious games she just closed her eyes and entwined her small fingers with his larger ones. Sebastian sighed contently, he had always led Catherine to believe he wanted her body, for the forbidden fruit. But in all honesty he wanted all of her mind, body and soul.

Something he didn't know was that Catherine knew of all this and would use it to her full advantage, well she knew he wanted a full relationship with her but she was not aware of the full extent of his longings for her.

About 20 minutes later Mai Lai rang the bell for supper, Sebastian shook a sleeping Catherine awake and pushed her gently off him. They ate in silence and then Catherine left him to nap in her bedroom. Once in her bedroom Catherine stripped completely and then put on some sexy gold-laced underwear, which contrasted, nicely with her sun salon tan. She lay on her silky blue sheets and rang the bell for service knowing that Mai Lai was off and Sebastian being the puppy he was would come instead. Sebastian strode in without knocking, "What do you want, is there anything I can do……….. Oh my Catherine…." Sebastian's lips turned up into a seductive grin he was about to go on but Catherine interrupted him with fake horror at being found in her lacey under garments. Her eyes grew wide and she half covered herself with her bed sheets. " Sebastian, I didn't expect you, don't you knock" Sebastian still drawling didn't answer for a while.

" So is this how you answer Mai Lia whenever you call for her then" Catherine laughed and stood up, she walked slowly over to Sebastian who was still standing in the doorway, she ran her finger up and down his chest and leaned in to breath in his ear, "How could I never have wanted you, your so hot" she leaned into kiss him, he leaned in to and soon they were heavily making out, his hands sliding up and down her back and cupping her breast, suddenly she pulled back panting wildly, "I'm so sorry dear brother, I must learn to keep my hormones under control, this pregnancy is a bitch". She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a silk nightgown, which she slipped over her head. "I just called Mai Lai to ask her to run me a bath!"

Sebastian moved toward her en suite bathroom awkwardly due to the fact he was extremely turned on without a noise and Catherine lay back down on her bed to gloat to herself.

As soon as Sebastian called to tell he the bath was ready she hopped up and walked into the bathroom, facing the bath with her back to Sebastian she lifted off her night gown, then unhooked her bra dropping it to the floor, she was about to pull off her panties, but stopped suddenly " Sebastian stop watching, you can leave now" she whined without turning around after hearing the door click she pulled her panties down her legs till they pulled at her feet and then stepped out of them, she dipped her toe into the bath and then got in slowly, she lay back and closed her eyes.

After awhile she opened her eyes and looked up to see Sebastian standing by the door, he'd shut the door but never left the room and with her back turned she hadn't noticed. He grinned at her, no one got him that hot and bothered and then turned back. "I know Mai Lai always scrubs your back and massages your feet in the bath, and since she's off work I'll do the honor". Catherine face soured and her lips turned into an annoyed pout, but she quickly softened her features and allowed a smile to grace her face. "You sure do know a lot about little old me don't you brother dearest, you know i'm not an expert on these things but crushing on your sister can't be right."

Sebastian smiled, "Come on Catherine I've been your brother for only four years and I've wanted you in my bed longer you know this as well I." Catherine nodded, it was all true and relaxed into the tub as he ran his hand across one of her stems up to her heel and began to massage her feet.


	5. Bitch, lover, child, mother

Sebastian massaged Catherine's feet for a good 15 minutes behaving like the perfect gentlemen, but then he began to massage her ankles for a few minutes before swiftly moving up her legs, it was when he'd just passed her knee that Catherine's legs unintentionally parted, the haze over her half asleep self lifted and her eyes opened wide, she pulled on leg away from Sebastian. Sebastian gripped hard to her other leg. "Sis, your such a tease now give back that leg". Catherine smirked and looked him straight in the eye, she moved her leg back towards his waiting free hand, but then a second before it reached its apparent destination she moved it and kicked him hard in his chest. Sebastian fell backwards, winded.

He got up looking positively annoyed, and due to the lack of his charm working whilst he was in his state of high arousal he snapped cruel words at her, "Catherine you can think again, if you think I will be willing to help you without payment, and by payment I think you of course no what I mean. You are the queen slut of the upper east side, now you can be paid for your work". He moved to stand by the door. Catherine glared at him with contempt a look of anger on her face, he regarded her closely, feeling bad about his words of anger, then he noticed her quivering chin, was she? Yes Catherine the ice queen was crying. Catherine uttered a single word. " Hormones" before she signaled for Sebastian to leave her bathroom.

Once alone Catherine sank down into the bath till her head was completely submerged in the water. After a minute or two she came back up for air and then rang a little bell at the side of the bath to call Mai Lei (her maid).

Mai Lei hurried into the room soon after hearing the bell and Catherine ordered her to get a doctors appointment right away and to prepare lunch to be brought to her room.

After the exit of her maid Catherine stepped out of the bath and pulled a 100 thread count Egyptian cotton towel out of a near by cupboard, she then proceeded to towel off, unaware that Sebastian had reentered her room and was watching longingly from the doorway.

Once dry Catherine dropped her towel and turned to the door. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her dear stepbrother goggling her naked form, in her shock she slammed the door shut on his face. This motion elicited a shout from Sebastian whose nose was hit by the impact. Catherine turned and grabbed up her towel, after wrapping it around her delicate body she open the door and peered out at Sebastian as he walked back and forth through the room, clutching his nose and uttering words of profanity under his breath. Catherine grinned. "Hello dear brother of mine, what brings you once again to my humble abode, are you hear to lecture me on safe sex to protect me from as you termed them, sluttish ways, because it's too late."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at her remembering her deliciously flat stomach. He licked his lips and then muttered; "I was wondering what you are doing about lunch since I was thinking of ordering out from "Yummy's"?"

Catherine sat on her bed, "actually I ordered food from the cook and I plan to eat right here, in my room" she replied silkily, "Alone!"

With that she picked up a remote and flicked it at her Hi-Fi, just at that moment a certain song, which she felt described her perfectly was playing on the radio.

"Yesterday i cried,  You must have been relieved to see the softer side,  I can understand how you'd be so confused,  i don't envy you,  I'm a little bit of everything all rolled into one."

Sebastian was as usual thinking the same thing, it really described her, especially now in her present situation. He then shook his head getting back to his thoughts from a moment ago, of dinner and persuading Catherine to join him for the occasion.

"OK, well then re-order for two I shall be joining you." Then he turned to leave the room.

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover,  I'm a child, I'm a mother,  I'm a sinner, I'm a saint,  I do not feel ashamed.  I'm your health, i'm your dreams,  i'm nothin' in between,  You know you wouldn't want it any other way.  "

He grinned cockily that was a definite description of Catherine.

As he reached the door Catherine cleared her throat "dear brother do not presume that you can do what you wish around me, I have already said I shall be dining alone, if you wish you can dine outside of my room, but I do not wish for you to be in my presence, anyway I have an appointment I must prepare for so please leave."

"So take me as i am,  This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man.  Rest assured that when i start to make you nervous, and i'm goin' to extremes,  Tomorrow i will change and today wont mean a thing.  "

"Appointment?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes, I shall be sorting out my problem once and for all and then dear brother you shall lose your currently soppy sister who has been pathetically accepting your attentions these past few days and who has been crying like a insipid teenage girl who has been knocked up and left by her bad boy, my life shall not be dominated the teenage problems page of "City Teen" magazine." She pouted and looked up through her lashes at her angelic stepbrother, "You know I like to be in control Sebastian and what this would do to my Mary Sunshine reputation."

Catherine looked so innocent and lost; she was a girl, his girl.

Sebastian gulped, it suddenly occurred to him looking at Catherine that she was indeed just little girl and he a boy, they weren't adults, as much as they'd lived in their private world of maturity and scheming, they really weren't ready for the adult world just yet.

He also realized that this baby was the cause for Catherine's hard amour to come off and for her to say and feel the things she should. He loved Catherine and as a middle schooler had often reamed of them being a family of children with mahogany locks and golden curls, beautiful children, he then realized that it didn't matter if he wasn't the father he would love any child of Catherine's as much as he loved Catherine, but was he ready to be a father and was she ready for the role of mother, would she ever make a good mother, she was the reputed ice queen of New York's upper east side, she was cruel and sometimes all he could decide as a bitch. As much as he loved Catherine he spent allot of time hating her too, she was hard to care from and they had their relationship of shared schemes and bets. Catherine had also obviously decided the out come of this problem.

He rubbed his head and went out of her room, without a word, leaving Catherine confused.

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover,  I'm a child, I'm a mother,  I'm a sinner, I'm a saint,  I do not feel ashamed.  I'm your health, i'm your dreams,  i'm nothin' in between,  You know you wouldn't want it any other way.  Just when you think  You got me figured out  the seasons already changin.   I think its cool you do what you do,  and don't try to chain me!"

Once outside the door Sebastian smiled that was a line of repugnant, stupid thoughts, of course he would be glad to get his old Catherine back. He enjoyed their games and so did she, what was he thinking, Catherine a mother. He chuckled to himself and went into his own room to write up his newest discoveries and thoughts in his beloved journal.

Back in her room Catherine sighed and smiled before stretching out on her bed she knew she should get dressed, but she was so tired and her bed was so soft. She waited for the song playing to end and then switched off the radio with a flick of the switch.

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover,  I'm a child, I'm a mother,  I'm a sinner, I'm a saint,  I do not feel ashamed.  I'm your health, i'm your dreams,  i'm nothin' in between,  You know you wouldn't want it any other way.  I'm a bitch, I'm a tease,  I'm a goddess on my knees,  When your hurt,  When you suffer ,  I'm your angel under-cover.  I've been hurt, i'm revived,  Can't say i'm not alive,  you know i wouldn't want it any other way."

She then promptly fell into a gentle sleep, still clad in only a towel, her wet hair spread around her on the silk blue sheets.

(Song used- I'm a bitch, I'm a lover by Alanis Morissette).


	6. Lunch will be served

Kathryn has arranged to enter the clinic through a back door, just in case anyone who knew her face, which was just about the whole of the upper east side, just because some other simpleton was visiting the clinic, and therefore would understand her dilemma, it didn't mean she wanted her Miss. Sunshine image marred in anyway, no one could know.

Kathryn had been sitting in the immaculately white hall way for just over 30 minutes, when a nagging feeling, she had up until then managed to keep inside her trained to be cold mind escaped. Sure Kathryn was a cold bitch, but could she murder a baby……. No it wasn't a baby, not yet, the other side of her mind argued.

A tear of frustration slid down her gorgeous face, and her hand moved to her still flat stomach. Suddenly, she grabbed her bag, and rushed back out the door she came through about 30 minutes ago. She got into the car, not giving the driver enough time to respond and open it for her, and then she hurried the driver on.

Sebastian was pacing the living room, he looked at the clock, you stupid prick, it's not your problem, sit down will you. It was just as he sat on that a Kathryn he didn't often see, rushed through the doors of their apartment. Her hair was a mess, and strands of her deep auburn hair were stuck to her face by her still steadily falling tears, mascara was smudging the tears, leaving black streaks on her face. She stumbled forward to Sebastian, and landed on her knees at his feet, she pushed her face, into his lap, and he slowly moved his hand so he was cupping it.

"I couldn't……….." she swallowed some tears, "I couldn't do Sebastian, I don't know why, but I couldn't…... what will I do now?" Sebastian, just looked down at her shocked and rubbed her cheek gently, then brought up his other hand to comb her hair back and out of her face with his fingers.

"I don't know sis…. Kathryn, but we'll think of something." Sebastian gazed at him through her green eyes; tears had formed like crystals on her long lashes.

"Oh Sebastian, why are you being so nice to me, you really are a silly boy, my silly toy." A slight smile formed on her face, Sebastian didn't even care at being referred to, as a toy.

Sebastian then called for May Lai, who had to suppress her surprise at what she saw.

"Could you please prepare some lunch for us…… just some sandwiches and soup please." Then he pulled Kathryn up and sat her on his lap, so her head laid against his chest, and he brought his arms up around her, and they remained like that till lunch was served, with Sebastian cuddling Kathryn, the girl he had loved for so long, he'd always wanted a sweet relationship with her, he wasn't just after her for sex, as she seemed to think. It was a truly sweet sight, the two looked good together. Sebastian had always thought that if they ever did get together, they would make a gorgeous couple.


End file.
